


Matchmaker

by YourCoolBroKat



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, trixie is there too she's just only there for two sentences i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCoolBroKat/pseuds/YourCoolBroKat
Summary: Stephanie thinks she could play an excellent matchmaker. And she has a plan.





	

                Stephanie loved to play games. She loved to don roles and live them out to the fullest, particularly if the other kids were involved. She loved playing superhero, detective, baker, even “house” if everyone else was up to it. But it was clear to her now she was going to have to take on a role she’d never taken before. She was going to have to be… _matchmaker._  It was a disguise that took all the wits of a detective and all the good intentions of a superhero, but she had to make sure _nobody_ knew what she was up to. At least, not her targets. And there was one of them now.

                “Sportacus!” Stephanie called, delighted, and Sportacus immediately flipped over to her. “Stephanie! What’s going on?” Sportacus asked, standing proudly with his hands on his hips. “I had something I wanted to ask you,” Stephanie said. _Play it cool,_ she told herself. _He can’t suspect a thing._ “Sure! …What is it?” Stephanie swayed side to side, trying to hide her excitement. “Wellll… I was wondering if you could come to a… _surprise party_ at the park today at three.” Sportacus seemed delighted. “A surprise party! Wow, I would love to! _Thank_ you, Stephanie!” Stephanie nodded and giggled slightly. “Oh, but it’s a _secret._ It’s a _surprise_ party. So you can’t tell _anybody!”_ Sportacus nodded seriously. “Of course. I’ll see you then!” Sportacus flipped away, and Stephanie skipped away happily. One down, one to go!

                Now, this part, of course, would be harder. It was already noon—Stephanie had spent most of the morning planning and plotting—but it meant that she only had three hours to find her other target, and make him agree. And he could be _anywhere._ Well… anywhere quiet! He was probably still trying to sleep. Stephanie walked down the roads in the town, keeping her eye out, and occasionally skipping or flipping or stopping to jump. “Aha!” Stephanie smiled to herself as she spotted none other than Robbie Rotten, laying down on a bench. _There_ he was!

                “Robbie, Robbie,” She stage-whispered as she skipped over to him, “Wake up! I have something important to tell you.” Stephanie gently shook the man’s shoulders. He mumbled in his sleep, then cracked an eye open. “Something important? What is it?” He didn’t bother sitting up. Stephanie dropped the stage whisper. “I want to invite you… to a surprise party!” Robbie sat up, squinting. “A _surprise_ party? Why would I want to go to _that?_ Parties are…” He waved his hands. “ _Loud,_ and…” He waved his hands again and made a face. “Full of _people._ Eughk.” Stephanie giggled and shook her head. “Well, this is a _quiet_ party.” This made the man pause. He looked at her disbelievingly. “A _quiet_ party?” Stephanie nodded. “There’ll be caaaaake.” Robbie’s eyes widened. “Sold! Now, uh, just, tell me where and when it is and shoo so I can finish my nap.”

                “Three o’clock at the park,” Stephanie said seriously. “And _don’t miss it!”_ She could hear Robbie grumbling about how much time that left him to nap as she skipped away happily. Phase two was complete! Now onto phase three. When she was sure nobody else was watching, Stephanie pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her purse and put them on. She was a girl on a mission, and the mission had a time limit. She’d better get to it!

 

* * *

 

 

                It was three o’clock. Everything was in place. Stephanie had alerted the other kids to her plan, and Pixel had even given her some cool spy gear to make it easier to make sure her plan was working as, well, planned. She now waited hidden just outside the park. Sportacus, precisely on time, was standing with his hands on his hips, currently looking confused but still wearing a small smile. It had probably occurred to him that he hadn’t been told _who_ the party was for. But there were already two gifts waiting on the seesaw. Stephanie watched as Robbie slunk up to the park. Upon spotting Sportacus and nobody else, he appeared to be _very_ surprised. “You!” He said, bringing up his hands in somewhat of a dinosaur-arm manner. “Me!” Sportacus replied. He still looked fairly confused.

                “What are _you_ doing here?” Robbie sniffed. “Well,” Sportacus explained, “I was told there was going to be a surprise party here right now! But nobody else showed up. I wonder if I got the time wrong?” He looked around the park. “A _surprise_ party!” Robbie exclaimed. “That’s what _I_ was told. But I was told it was going to be a _quiet_ party.” He looked around as well, and then shrugged. “Although, I admit I _do_ like the idea of a party without all the people.”

                Sportacus looked as if something had just occurred to him. “You know,” he said, holding up his pointer finger, “It just occurred to me that I wasn’t told _who_ the party was _for.”_ He looked around again quickly. “So I guess the party is for _us!”_ Robbie frowned. “Well, I don’t see any _gifts,_ if so,” He said haughtily. “I do!” Said Sportacus. He immediately dabbed and flipped over to the seesaw. “Right over here!” Robbie walked over to the seesaw, which wasn’t very far away at all. Robbie picked up the gift nearest to him and held up the nametag. “To… _Robbie?”_ He read. He scoffed slightly. “Who would get _me_ a gift?” He read the rest of the tag. “From… _Sportacus?!?”_ Robbie looked up at Sportacus disbelievingly. “Robbie,” Sportacus said, looking at the other present and its nametag, “You got me a gift? That’s so sweet of you! I wonder what it is.”

                _“I_ didn’t get you a gift!” Robbie immediately shot back. He froze. “Unless… I _did.”_ Sportacus shook his head. “Well, I don’t _think_ I got _you_ a gift either, but maybe I did!” He gestured to the neatly wrapped box Robbie was holding. “Let’s open them up and find out.” Robbie looked a little anxious at the situation. “Nnehnehnnnghnn _you_ go first,” He said, and plopped down on the seesaw, which immediately shot to the ground. Robbie yelped. Sportacus laughed. “That’s _not_ how seesaws work, Robbie! They work like this.” Sportacus sat on the other end and Robbie immediately shot back up into the air. He let out a high-pitched scream. “Oh, sorry!” Sportacus called. He put most of his weight back on his legs so Robbie was at normal sitting level, and it still gave him something to do with his legs.

                Robbie tried not to look sick as Sportacus idly bounced his legs up and down as he opened his gift, making the seesaw move. “Wow!” He exclaimed as he finally got the gift open. Apparently, Sportacus was the type to rip the wrapping paper as little as possible. He also stopped bouncing, to Robbie’s obvious great relief. “A fruit basket! _Thank_ you, Robbie!” He looked at it with wonder before playfully side-eying Robbie. “Unless, of course, it’s sports candy made of _real_ candy.” Robbie looked offended. “No, no,” He huffed, flustered, “I don’t even think I got that for you. Besides,” He waved his hand about, “I wouldn’t try to throw a _party_ to get you out of Lazytown. Too noisy.” Sportacus nodded knowingly. “Ah. Of course.” He then gestured to Robbie’s gift. “Well, what about yours?”

                Robbie very slowly started to open his gift, then quickly tore all the paper off and flung it everywhere. Sportacus was sitting with his hands on his knees, and he tried not to look distraught at all the littering. Stephanie made a mental note to pick up all the wrapping paper as soon as they were finished. “It’s--!” Robbie made a surprised face. _“Cake?”_ He pointed to himself, and then to Sportacus in confusion. “But you can’t _eat_ cake.” Sportacus nodded. “You’re right!” He laughed to himself. “I guess _somebody_ thought that they could trick us into thinking we had gotten each other gifts.” He smiled. Stephanie’s ears burned a little. Robbie frowned. “But who would _do_ such a thing?” He leaned forward on the seesaw. Sportacus looked as if he was just itching to stand up. “Well,” Sportacus said, springing up, “We could always find out!” Robbie toppled gently off the seesaw and grumbled, standing up and dusting himself off. “Well, alright. But _how?”_

                “Well,” Sportacus said, “I suppose we could go ask around. Maybe one of the kids knows!” Robbie sighed obnoxiously loud. “But that involves _walking,”_ He complained. Sportacus gave him A Look. “Don’t you want to find out who it was, though?” Robbie hunched his shoulders. “ _Yes,”_ He admitted. “But I don’t want to walk!” Sportacus shook his head and headed off towards the kids’ houses, making sure to grab his basket of fruit. “Alright, let’s go!” Robbie grabbed his cake and stalked grumpily after him. Stephanie realized now she had to move. And alert the other kids, while she was at it! Stephanie whipped out a walkie-talkie Pixel had given her. “Pixel, it’s me, Stephanie!” She whispered. “We have a situation!”

 

* * *

 

 

                “Stingy!” Sportacus called. Stingy’s house was their first pitstop. “Hello, Sportacus,” Stingy said, “Robbie. What might _you_ two be doing here?” Robbie, huffing and puffing, walked over next to Sportacus with arms dangling. “He never stops _moving,”_ Robbie managed to get out, and then promptly went back to catching his breath. Sportacus held up his gift basket. “We were told there was a surprise party, but when we got there, it was only us. And this gift was to me, from Robbie, but Robbie didn’t get it. We were wondering if you knew anything about it!” Stingy paused for a moment. “Nnnnno,” He said. “I’ve been busy measuring the quality of shininess of all my shiny things today. The _tuba_ is somehow ahead of the _coins._ Very concerning.” Sportacus pretended to understand. “Ah, I see,” He said. “Well, thank you anyways, Stingy. Come on, Robbie, let’s go!”

                “Wait!” Robbie said. “Slow _down!_ You’re always flippity-flippity-flipping about! I can’t keep up with that! Can’t you flippity-flippity-flip in _place_ a bit to let me catch up at least?” Sportacus smiled. “Sure, Robbie. Could you hold my basket for me, then, so I can… “flippity-flip” in place while I wait for you?” Robbie made a face. “Give me that,” He said, snatching the basket and pretending it wasn’t heavy for him. Sportacus did a few flips away, and then paused and stood on his hands waiting for Robbie to catch up. Once Stingy was sure that neither Robbie nor Sportacus could see him anymore, he whipped out a pair of sunglasses and a walkie-talkie. “Mission success,” Stingy said smugly into the walkie-talkie. “Ziggy, you’re up. _Try_ not to let them know what’s going on.” A muffled, frantic “I’ll do my best!” met Stingy’s request.

                On their way to Ziggy’s house, Sportacus and Robbie came across Trixie, who was skateboarding. “Oh, Trixie!” Sportacus called, while Robbie grumbled. “Today we were told to go to the park for a party, but there was nobody there. Do you know anything about—” “NOPE,” Trixie said as she skated away, leaving Sportacus with a look on his face that Robbie could only laugh at. “She didn’t let me finish,” Sportacus said, bewildered, to Robbie. Robbie just kept snickering. “Aren’t we going to _candy boy’s_ house anyways?” Robbie asked, when Sportacus continued to look bewildered. The hero immediately perked up. “Yes, of course! You’re exactly right, Robbie.” Though Robbie surely wouldn’t admit it, he stood up a little taller at the compliment. And onward they marched.

                A note on Ziggy’s door said, “Gone to Pixel’s house!” in chicken-scratch handwriting. “Well,” Sportacus said, hands on his hips, “It says he’s gone to Pixel’s house! I guess we can ask both of them at the same time, then.” Robbie, upon seeing Sportacus stop moving for even a second, took the chance to plop down on the steps. “No _way,_ Sportaflop!” Robbie whined. “We’ve been walking _forever.”_ Sportacus simply shook his head. “Robbie, we’ve been walking for ten minutes. Exercise is good for you!” Robbie gave Sportacus a defiant look and shoved a huge piece of the cake he was given into his mouth. Sportacus sighed and leaned back, and decided to wait for Robbie to be done. Although, the fruit in that fruit basket _did_ look tasty… And healthy…

                Meanwhile, Stephanie had followed behind Sportacus as Robbie as much as she dared. She smiled to herself as Robbie and Sportacus started eating their gifts. “Mission report,” She whispered into her walkie-talkie. “Robbie and Sportacus have stopped on Ziggy’s porch and are eating the cake and the fruit! They seem to be chatting about how good it is.” She stifled a giggle and waited for the response. “Excellent work!” Came the response from the other end—(as well as a faint “They’re on _my_ porch?” in the background.) “We’ll make this an official date in no time. Good job everybody!” Stephanie smiled at Pixel’s encouragement. This was going great! She looked up just in time to see Robbie tiredly following Sportacus away. “They’re on the move again!”

                Pixel opened the door to see Sportacus and Robbie. “Sportacus? And _Robbie?_ What are you two doing here?” Sportacus ignored the irritated “good question” behind him. “We wanted to ask you and Ziggy something! May we come in?” Pixel nodded. “Of course!” The two of them followed Pixel inside, with Robbie nervously hunching and putting his hands up at actually being _invited_ someplace. “Okay,” Sportacus said, once they had got both Pixel and Ziggy in the room. “We wanted to ask you about a _surprise_ party. We were invited to one, but it was only me and Robbie there! And there were gifts—” He paused, sheepish—“Delicious gifts—left for me and Robbie that neither of us had left for the other, even though the tags said otherwise. Do you know anything about it?”

                Pixel slowly shook his head. “Nnnope, don’t think so, no,” He said, and turned to Ziggy. “I don’t know anything!” Ziggy said, panicked. Sportacus looked at Ziggy questioningly. “Are you sure?” Just then, they were interrupted by a static-sounding voice. “Pixel, come in, Pixel? It’s me, Stephanie!” Everybody froze. “It’s my, um, _ringtone._ For Stephanie. When she texts me,” Pixel attempted to explain. “Pixel, are Robbie and Sportacus still there? Mission report!”  A groan and “Aw, man!” came respectively from Pixel and Ziggy, and were met with a small chuckle from Sportacus. He turned to Robbie. “I guess we know who did it now!” He said, and Robbie _hmphed_ and crossed his arms (having long since taken the opportunity to set down the rest of the cake and fruit basket). “As much as I hate to admit it, the little pink brat _does_ bake a good cake,” Robbie pouted. Sportacus rolled his eyes. “Come on, Robbie, let’s go.”

                "That wasn't much of a party, even if I did get cake," Robbie complained, crossing his arms. Sportacus smiled. "You know what? You're right! I think it was more of a date!" Robbie’s face flushed. “A _date!”_ He sputtered. “I—you—wh—I _never—”_ Sportacus smiled. “I have to admit,” He said, turning away a little, “It _was_ pretty fun. I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime!” Robbie could see, just barely, his ears getting red from where they weren’t covered by the hat. He took this into consideration. “It’s a deal, Sportaflustered! But _only_ if I get to eat more cake again!” Robbie said, holding out his hand for Sportacus to shake. Sportacus did so with much too much vigor. “Wow, fantastic! That’s great! Alright!” Robbie was practically shaken up and down by the force of Sportacus’s handshake. Sportacus, grinning, ears barely visibly red, shot a slightly flustered grin to the bushes. Stephanie, from where she was hiding in the bushes, took her sunglasses off. “Mission success,” She reported gleefully. “It was a date!” _I,_ she thought to herself, _am an_ excellent _matchmaker._


End file.
